1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishers and more particularly to a ball-shaped fire extinguisher which may be thrown toward the flame source.
Many fires can be quickly brought under control by applying a fire retardant fluid or chemical to the source of the fire, however, this is frequently not possible when using manually operated fire extinguishers on account of intense heat. It is, therefore, desirable that a fire extinguisher be provided which is capable of being thrown into a fire or rolled along a surface from a remote point to the midst of a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire extinguishers capable of being thrown into a fire have usually comprised a frangible body containing an explosive charge which is ruptured by the heat of the flames igniting the explosive after the extinguisher has been thrown into the fire, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,515,832 and 3,980,139. In a fire extinguisher, such as disclosed by these patents, the extinguisher must be accurately thrown into the source of the fire with a time lapse necessary for the heat to ignite an explosive charge to rupture the container.
This invention provides a substantially spherical body which may be thrown or rolled into a fire wherein the fire extinguishing chemical is being ejected from the extinguisher from the time it is thrown until exhausted of such chemical with the body having the added feature that it contains a weight normally causing the body to come to rest in an upright position within the fire so that the chemical is horizontally ejected into the fire in radial directions from its position.